Zealon
Zealon is an Orshaun, one of the Corrupted Lingspelien. A member of House Karaktor, Holocaust has known Karaktor this entire Solid-weave. He is one of the few living of their race that know HeroSlayer's full House Name. He was one of many to fall during the Sundering when the Karaktor swept the lands and brought as many of the Lingspelien into His fold as he could. Biography' ' Zealon was one of the Lingspelien who came from the beginning and created bodies when those who wished to explore formed them. The Academy' ' Prior to the Corruption sweeping through the lands, Zealon was one of the graduate students in the Academy along with several of his housemates, including Karaktor. He studied in the School of Art and Creation, and the School of Elementals. While he learned of Earth and Air one of his classmates learned about Fire, and they became friends. Zealon gathered minor information about Fire and exchange tutored his new friend on the basics of Air. His friend’s name was Brinorium. Later just prior to Zealon and Brinor graduating, fraternal twins, a brother, and sister began to study Water under the same teacher. So rare twins are within the Lingspelien and so distinctive this pair everyone in the School was curious about them. Zealon knew them as the younger siblings of Brinor - Kathearana, and Martiminous. Due to being a fast study, he initially graduated earlier than his peers, he returned to the school to attend additional classes. The second time he went into the school, he attended school with Kathearana, Mozafirium, Martiminous, Fileenar, Twaleea, and Crysheana. During this time period, he was good friends with Fileenar. At the time he enjoyed working on painting people’s skins to give them fancy designs and decorations. He studied Earth, Fire, and Art. The Sundering During the attack on the House, Zealon protected (she-who-would-become Painted Dove) when a stone wall fell on her. Though there were others in the room at the time, including Twaleea, urged away by Zealon, the other House members fled until only the two remained. This was how the two of them came face-to-face with the Corrupted Karaktor. So, Zealon was one of the first to Fall. He was, in fact, the second one that HeroSlayer Corrupted. Their longtime friendship and so knowledge of his True Name made it easy for HeroSlayer to sway Zealon's mind. He resisted at first, who would not? HeroSlayer’s ability was yet untamed, not mastered by the possessor. He took the greater part of Zealon's mind and shattered it, leaving ragged gaps in memory and raw edges in his intellect. This was not His intention; however and the result was an Orshaun with only vague images of his past, a horrified short term memory and a slowed understanding of everything. Life as a Chaos Rider This act was the reason for the greater part of Zealon's madness, his brilliant eyes reflecting the insanity that dwells in his mind. It also caused quite a few repercussions in the long run. Whatever plans the HeroSlayer had for one of his oldest friends were ruined for Zealon no longer has the ability to create complex strategies unless it relates to his art. He had trouble wrapping his mind around complicated ideas, and this slow thought process pushed him from HeroSlayer’s favor, leaving Zealon to dwell always in the second echelon of Chaos Riders. While he would never be a member of the Trio of Terror, his name was still held in great respect and whispered in horrified awe across the lands the Chaos Riders rule over. Over the eons, Zealon became a feared Chaos Rider. He was the bringer of city-shattering storms and the creator of earthquakes, the one the Chaos Riders sent in prior to coming themselves. He had the reputation for drawing forth the air from a victim's lungs. Yet as a dichotomy he also held the reputation for by-and-large being the best Owner out of the Orshaun. Zealon often teamed up with Broken Doll and using her flesh crafting abilities to supplement his sculpting, they created intricate art pieces from their prisoners. These art pieces were highly sought after throughout the Chaos Riders, and even the Web Master purchased a few. Any Orshaun, Web Officer or Bloody Hand Elite who wanted themselves dyed in any manner went to Holocaust, and Shattered Heart herself regularly visited him to alter her hair color. Chaos Rider: The Hopeseeker Wars' ' Zealon was a loyal member of the Chaos Riders. He was responsible for discovering the location of the original Rebel base and capturing Hero for the final time. ‘Holocaust’ was the most recent name given to him, although a human Rebel originally gave it to him, the name stuck because he liked it. Eventually, he put it on his arm. Although he was well over ten feet tall during the times of the Hopeseekers, he has since decided to become shorter and thanks to having allies with flesh-craft decided on his current height. He was part of the attack on the Hopeseekers' base that destroyed it and eventually led to Jericho's first capture. Chaos Rider: The Rite of the Phoenix' ' One of those who 'Moved' during the Rite of the Phoenix, Zealon was torn asunder by Havoc’s hand in the Phoenix Rising.'' However, he was drawn back by use of his True Name and served as a Chaos Rider until Broken Doll convinced him to leave. ''Escape...' ' When The Broken Doll left the Chaos Riders, she came to Zealon and asked him to come with her. Always considering her a niece of sorts (he calls her Tyana), he went with her. The idea they might get in trouble for this act did not occur to him until much later when it was far too late. He is the first Orshaun to willingly undergo the 'treatment' devised by the Galliens in order to rid him of his corruption. This process is painful and often leaves him disoriented with massive migraines. Needless to say, they leave him in a foul mood. Renegades' Moon' ' Zealon now makes his home on the Renegades' moon base and has made quite a fortress for himself, carving out the ground under it, reinforcing their foundation with bedrock and shaping tunnels further across the moon. When he is anxious or bored he creates new chambers with such complex designs there are rumors he intends to build a labyrinth fit for a Minotaur. New Artwork Despite the risk involved in leaving the base, he often goes exploring to find new canvases or slaves to amuse him. On his latest wander out into the galaxy, he found his way to the R.I.T. space station and encounter Cobalt there. So enraptured by his 'deer dragon', he claimed her on the spot and she became the first thing he had actually collared in decades. This pleased him so much he went quickly back to his studies, inspired to continue work on his canvas. Not long after that, he was instrumental in giving Violet a new hairstyle, imbuing her hair with amethysts. Sometime afterward, he encountered Ni'Vara and decided to take her as an unwilling canvas. While she was in the form of a bukari, he morphed her essence into a living hyper-diamond statue. This act caused her to become addicted to his essence. The Company Chronicles: The Call' ' Despite the risk, Zealon was one of those who answered Havoc's Call for assistance to close the Gates to the Shroud. With the newly released Painted Dove, Zealon was one of the first to go into the newly rediscovered House Karaktor. Their mission ultimately failed as the two were chased back up to the surface by bad memories and horrors. Appearance ' Huge in chest and shoulder Holocaust stands out in a crowd for his bulk. At roughly seven feet, the Zealon towers over most humanoids, enough to be imposing and his build completes the effect. He is extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. His hair is short and the dragon tattoo on his head is easy to see through the strands. It is still too short to tell what hue it is; however, with his ability, he could easily change it to any. The almost complete lack of hair exposes the grandiose dragon on his scalp and down his neck and shoulders. He is clean-shaved and the tattoos upon his flesh camouflage whatever body hair he has. Zealon has other markings on his person, including a barbed eight-pointed star. He frequently changes the color of this design. Zealon's eyes are a piercing brilliant emerald, too green to seem real as they have a similar hue and brightness to neon signs. Their brightness is reminiscent of emeralds that shone without the benefit of light. There are no pupils or whites to his eyes, instead, they appear to consist entirely of the green irises. Occasionally he alters their color to blue and green although one might see the barest glimmer of silver in their depths. His hands are strong and naturally smooth and soft, which might surprise some who expect such a person to have calloused hands. In medieval styles he usually wears open neck tunics, favoring these over modern shirts. He uses an artist’s apron sometimes, particularly for bloody sculpting. The boots he wears are heavy. He likes wearing tinted sunglasses, especially when he's at the Ultra Violet Lounge, where he is considered a V.I.P. ''Tattoos Zealon has an intricate dragon tattoo across his head and down his face. It extends down the back his neck too. It is mostly visible on his face and up along his jawline, the neck and body disappearing into his hair only to reemerge on his neck and down his shoulder. It was designed so that one foreleg clutched his neck while the other rested on his shoulder as though it was holding on to him and laying its neck over his head. The head extends down his face, across his left cheek to curl around with the rest of its head on the bridge of his nose, and forehead. There is also a small abstract design on his lower right cheek (opposite side to the dragon). He has four squiggly lines that extend along the back of his left hand. There is another large, complicated tattoo that begins on his chest and hidden by his shirt. Sexual Features He is well endowed as proportional to his height, being wider rather than long, his girth is near 4 inches when he is fully aroused (he used flesh craft on himself). Due to the fact he felt it was more aesthetically attractive, he added soft fleshy barbs on to it. These protrusions are not painful, rather induce additional stimulation. 'Personality ' Zealon learned how to manipulate the threads of reality so elegantly, each life honing this skill, that he can alter it with no concentration at all. However, as with most Lingspelien, he is limited to his specialties. This is not to say he is incapable of doing more things. Rather he chooses to forget them. if the Lingspelien all remembered how to manipulate every strand of reality’s fabric they, as individuals could easily disrupt the delicate weave of this reality. It is their nature to understand this and intuitively forget what they should not know. Zealon is no exception. Of all the Chaos Riders Zealon's personality and person were perhaps one of the most altered by the Corruption process. The corruption left him slower mentally than he once was; however, he is not easily fooled. It merely takes a while to process. Zealon’s innately gentle nature showed even through his Corruption. He is always gentle to those he considers canvases or friends. No matter what the situation his hands are gentle. He admires beauty for beauty's sake. As with many Lingspelien, he has taken on some of the aspects of his chosen elements, making him stalwart with possibly the greatest constitution of all the Lingspelien (with the possible exception of the Captain). His movements are slow and his thoughts take time. He has trouble understanding others' emotions and generally regards them as too confusing to consider. His own emotions are either so deep he can no longer find them or faded to shadows of themselves. 'This is good' and 'that is bad' are the extent of what he experiences emotionally most of the time. The dangerous exception to this is his horrific temper. It has a long slow burning fuse. However, once released he usually lives up to his moniker by laying waste to whatever displeases him. After months away from the Chaos Riders, he is becoming restless and frustrated. Easily confused the treatment the Rebels are giving him makes his confusion worse as the bonds of Corruptions are with painstaking slowness chipped away. This leaves him with near constant migraines that flare up if he does not follow one of two ‘voices’ in his head, the path of Corruption so easy to follow and go back to and this newer one, it’s sound still weak yet but getting stronger … freedom. ''Viewpoint: Friends, Pets and Canvases'' ' He has a warped version of the idea of a 'friend' and generally equates the word to anyone he plans to use for prolonged sexual gratification. This is what he calls those who eventually wind up as his bedmates. He likes this term better than a slave. It sounds more dignified. A friend has a chance to offer suggestions, object to what is happening and he takes it into consideration when he decides what they will do. He likes something he can touch and hold in women and usually has his canvases and friends to gain weight to suit his tastes. However, he usually does not regard his canvas as a 'human' of any kind so occasionally forgets to feed them. The difference between a friend and a pet is that a pet would have no choice but to take what he gives it. The difference between a pet and a canvas is that a pet is a person so he will not forget to feed a pet. Despite the treatment, he is undergoing he has trouble shaking his callous tendencies toward other life forms and generally treats his canvases with no more regard than one would the thing easily bought in an art store. Though most enjoyed the more exotic species, Zealon finds humans to be the best canvases or at least those with human type bodies. It was the quality of their skin, just porous enough to accept the paint right or something. His only regret is their short life spans. Occasionally when he likes a particular one, he puts some effort into ensuring they will not die, or at least extend their lives to unnatural lengths for them. However, by and large, he uses them for a short time and then casts them aside. This especially true of canvases who wind up in closets or on walls where they slowly lose what is left of their sanity. He is always on the lookout for those who will become a new canvas. Beauty is skin deep and his corrupted artistic abilities prove that. What mercies he grants are not taken lightly because they are few and far between. '''Known Abilities ' An artist at heart, his abilities include being able to permanently paint anything, from walls to the flesh, leaving his canvases and slaves with designs upon their bodies that can never be washed or cut away. Zealon can permanently change the color of something at will. This ability to paint nature is done by the subtle manipulation of the strands of the hue's tapestry. It does not hurt and cannot be washed off for the very composure of the recipient is altered. Hair changed blue remains so no matter washing or growing, multicolored curtains remain so until they rot. He has the additional ability to manipulate the shape, texture and general appearance of an object or person as long as it is within the bounds of his art. This means he can alter the shape of something if he is sculpting it; however, cannot do so unless something has been designated a 'canvas'. Alas, due to his Corruption, his abilities now have the tendency to gradually suck away emotions. The pictures he paints upon his canvases are drawn from the emotional responses of his canvases. When they feel something it is translated to their flesh, there to stay as surely as the colors do. The canvases themselves no longer feel those emotions, there is simply a void where they used to be. Elemental Control' ' As his name suggests he can create devastating storms and earthquakes. From the gaseous elements to the hyper diamonds found deep within the ground, Zealon has command over all gases and geology, including those creatures who are based on such elements. While these abilities may seem limited to those who think in simple elements (earth = dirt), his abilities extend to such things as jewels, metal and stone, and all the molecules within the air itself. Every gas is his to command, from chlorine to hydrogen. He can, therefore, do such things as vibrate the oxygen atoms in the air fast enough to cause spontaneous explosions, or heat up metal until it is red-hot and melts. Perhaps even petrify wood by infusing it with stone. Addictive Blood / Energy' ' As with all those of his species, his blood is addictive and highly potent. It causes those who drink it to desire more as though it were a drug, and after becoming addicted they will go through withdrawals if they do not ingest it. Threads of Reality' ' He has the ability to see the strands of reality, the tapestry that makes up energy, matter, thought, magic and time. He manipulates these strands to use his other abilities. Equipment ' '''Base of Operation ' ''Past -'' ' ''Present -''' ' Zealon currently resides on the Renegades' Moon and has claimed everything below the surface as his new territory. '''Family ' Zealon has no known family among the Orshaun or Lingspelien. He was a member of House Karaktor. Relationships ''' ''Friends'' ' 'Cyda' - His "best friend". He has painted her and she wears an anal stretcher so he doesn't break her when he uses her. He likes her the best because he made her not to break her when she showed him how much of a friend she was to him. He made her hair thicker and longer so she is more pretty than anyone else that he's currently altered. ''Pets' ' Cobalt - He painted her so she is azure and silver now, much better colors than before. She has a collar that says "COBALT" ~~ "BELONGS TO HOLOCAUST". He saw her and decided to keep her as a companion to Cyda when he's gone. Ulan - Originally his domestic servant, he recently broke her. Her jaw is fractured and she's been ripped open so much that she easily accepts his girth. She has a 'Z' tattoo in blood on her right breast. Canvases' ' Those who are in the middle of transforming and who will eventually become his artwork. Allemeera - A work in progress. When he is finished, she will be another statue in his garden. Ni'Vara - He turned this shape-shifter into hyper-diamond and now she bears this in all her forms. The diamonds within her allow him to control her movements if he wishes. She took his energy and is addicted though she found another source. He had not decided whether to continue working on her yet. Completed Work' ' Tray - Tray is a living tray with legs that stands five feet off the ground. It has an eye that allows it to move and has been programmed to follow the Zealon whenever it sees him. Its only function is to be a Tray so it has only rudimental emotions, including self-preservation. It will run at violence and come back when the danger has passed. Tray was a gift from Broken Doll. Category:Characters Category:The Chaos Riders Category:Lingspelien